A Touch Of Normal
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Sam pulled Mia closer as they moved slowly across the dance floor. Under the starry night sky a gentle breeze caressed them, adding to the bittersweet perfection of their last night together. For tomorrow she would be on a plane headed back to college and Sam would be on the road with Dean heading to a new job.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**AN:** A Birthday gift for my friend the talented Jedi Sapphire. Not near the caliber of her writing I hope the heart is seen in this story. Happy birthday!

**Summary: **_Sam pulled Mia closer as they moved slowly across the dance floor. Under the starry night sky a gentle breeze caressed them, adding to the bittersweet perfection of their last night together. For tomorrow she would be on a plane headed back to college and Sam would be on the road with Dean heading to a new job._

o0o

**A Touch Of Normal**

Sam had taken to heart Dean's advice on grabbing a little happiness when the opportunity arose. But Sam had found this difficult because he could never find with strangers and empty sex what his heart truly wanted, to love and be fully committed to one woman for a life time. So he put that dream on hold and would occasionally spend time with a girl he liked and he really liked Mia. She was intelligent, kind-hearted and so much a geek like himself. He'd been drawn to her from the moment they met in a way much like Jessica and it scared him.

o0o

A few days earlier Sam and Dean, had been on the heels of a shape shifter, dogging it from Kansas into Oklahoma where they teamed up with Garth and his new hunting buddy Winston. The brothers welcomed the help with the trail of bodies this monster had already left in its path and not wanting to allow it the leeway to take another life to disguise itself.

It was late afternoon in Springdale, Arkansas when the four hunters closed in on the shifter chasing it into the local library.

Sam and Winston entered through the front while Dean and Garth circled around back to cut off any escape route. It was here Sam first met Mia a college student on Spring break who while checking out some books was grabbed by the shifter as a bargaining chip for its freedom.

Sam immediately backed off talking to the creäture in a calm voice for Mia's safety and to stall long enough for Dean and Garth to show. It wasn't long before they appeared and moved behind the shifter and took it down. Garth joining in to help while Sam grabbed Mia out of harm's way and with a nod from Dean that everything was under control, Sam took her outside.

o0o

Sitting on a bench outside the Library Mia seemed pretty steady after what happened even after hearing Sam say she had been in the clutches of a_ serial killer_ now captured by the FBI. But Sam still went with shifting the conversation to being about her in case she had a delayed reaction to the trauma. But when the subject of her attending college in California came up, it was no longer just a distraction but a stepping stone to things they had in common.

Dean was soon outside. But he hung back catching the way Sam was looking at this dark-haired pixie of a girl as he jotted down her information staying true to his role as FBI. Dean knew then he had to come up with a reason to stay if his brother wouldn't follow his heart and do so himself.

After checking back with Garth, Dean, joined his brother and met Mia, then took Sam aside to let him know Garth and Winston would handle the police having a much less public image then themselves,and that it was a good idea to make themselves scarce, and head back to their motel.

Mia didn't need a ride home having driven herself to the Library so Dean waited in the impala while she and Sam who were so obviously attracted to each other said good-bye.

o0o

Sam opened the car door and climbed in not saying a word.

Shaking his head hoping his brother would have wanted to stay Dean was about to start the car when Sam grabbed his hand.

"Dean, can we stay a few days?" Sam blurted out.

"Sure we can," Dean said as his brother flew out of the car.

Dean watched in the rear view mirror as Sam flagged Mia down who was about to pull out. Rolling down her car window it took just seconds for a big smile to cross her face.

"Now that's my boy," Dean said.

o0o

"You sure we're alright hanging around after everything with the shifter?" Sam asked the following afternoon in their motel room, showered, and getting ready for his date.

"A couple of days we can manage Sammy. You're not getting cold feet there are you?"

"No," Sam answered quickly, a little too quickly for Dean.

"It's Saturday, so early Monday we take off, okay? That way nothing catches up with us."

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"I guess you'll be needing the car then," Dean asked.

" No, Mia is picking me up."

"Look at you Sam Winchester," Dean said impressed. "Modern-day man having his date pick him up."

"Dean," A panicked look flashed across Sam's face.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?

"You're thinking too much Sammy! I can hear the wheels spinning in your head. Just go with what you feel and have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Dean, thanks," Sam said taking in a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

"So what are you kids going to do besides the obvious," Dean chuckled.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

"Okay, ease up there Grandma, any plans?"

"We're going to an art exhibition."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Dean, seriously."

"Where are you going tomorrow a museum?" Dean asked jokingly.

Sam's bitch face told Dean that's exactly where they were going.

"No." Dean questioned. "Really?"

"Yes Dean, we're going to a museum among other things we haven't decided on yet. You should try it once, you might actually like it."

"I'll pass. You guys go and have a great time."

"We will," Sam huffed.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you."

Sam smiled shyly, "I know you are."

"So what about you Dean?" Sam inquired. "Any plans?"

"No. I think I'm just going to kick back and watch a movie and tomorrow maybe work on baby a little. I've been neglecting her."

"You have a Saturday night free and you're choosing to stay in?" Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

"Shut up! Believe it or not Sammy sometimes the bar scene and hot sex all night gets old and I need a change."

"Or maybe not,"Dean grabbed some clean clothes. "You two kids have a great time," Dean added before closing the bathroom door to shower.

o0o

Sam and Mia enjoyed the Art exhibition but more than that each other's company They talked non stop about the art, college life, their favorite books and movies, and all the things they shared a passion for as their feelings for each other quickly deepened.

Sam had forgotten how good it felt to talk to someone who loved the same things he did and he was reveling in it. They stopped afterwards for a late dinner at a nearby diner and talked for hours more. He learned Mia grew up here in Springdale and was staying at her Aunt's home during college break and that with her aunt in Florida through the Summer she had the place to herself.

They planned out the rest of their day for tomorrow, their last and only full day together. The exception being the evening which Sam wanted to plan himself as a surprise for Mia.

As Sam expected, he beat Dean back to the motel and he left the next morning before Dean got up.

o0o

After having breakfast together Sam and Mia spent the morning at her favorite museum. She told Sam she knew the place so well it felt like an old friend and it was where she'd often go when she needed an escape from life. There and the Library where she could escape into a book something Sam understood well.

After lunch they went to a movie where they held hands and occasionally made out like teenagers. A normal Sam barely knew as a teenager and enjoyed revisiting as much as Mia seemed to. Then they parted ways for an hour as the surprise Sam planned had a dress code. This time he would pick her up in the impala and being their last night together he was going to make it as special and memorable as possible.

o0o

When Mia opened her door and stepped outside Sam was speechless. Standing there in a midnight blue sleeveless cocktail dress, with her long dark hair not in its usual ponytail but pulled up at the sides and flowing over her shoulders. She took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he finally managed to get out.

"You look pretty good yourself, sir " Mia said with a smile.

"Oh, I got this for you," Sam pulled his one arm from behind his back holding out a corsage for her.

"Oh my," Mia said getting teary eyed. "I feel like I'm going to my prom."

"I'm sorry!" Sam felt like an idiot. "This was a dumb idea."

"No,...oh no Sam, it's a very sweet idea," Mia said. "I never got to go to my prom or do a lot of the things high school kids do. Long story short is I didn't have much say in my life back than."

"I never went to my prom either or did the things in school kids might want to do," Sam said. "I had no say in my life, even with trying to and that's a long story no one wants to hear" Sam added wanting to get off the topic.

"I'd want to hear it," Mia said.

Sam smiled and kiss her lightly, knowing he could never share with Mia why he didn't have a normal childhood and that he'd probably never know normal as an adult.

"Well here we are, both of us finally getting to go," Mia said opening the plastic container holding her corsage.

"Here let me help you with that," Sam took the corsage out and put it on Mia's wrist

"I love it Sam," Mia said taking his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now did you bring something in case it gets cool," Sam asked. "Remember we're going to be outside."

"Yes," Mia said excited holding up her dress shawl. "I can't wait to see where we are going."

"I hope you like it," Sam said opening the car door for her.

"I love it already," She said stroking Sam's face before getting in.

o0o

"This place is amazing!" Mia squealed in delight while she and Sam were being seated at their table on the restaurant's huge outdoor patio. Eying the dance floor and the grounds surrounded by trees with small white lights sprinkled in them. She added, "It must be beautiful here when it gets dark."

We'll soon see," Sam said. " Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry."

"You sound like my brother."

"He enjoys food does he?" Mia said looking over the menu.

"Yes, especially the things that are not good for him, like greasy cheeseburgers and fries and pie. He loves pie"

"I love pie too, especially apple pie."

Sam laughed.

"What?" Mia asked curiously.

"That's his favorite, he's always telling me _don't forget the pie!"_ Sam did his best Dean interpretation.

"You two are really close."

Sam looked up from his menu surprised.

"I can tell by your voice, the affection heard in it. Your brother means a lot to you."

"He does. Even with how much we fight, he's everything to me."

"Siblings when they fight are the worst," Mia spoke as if from experience. "They can be as cruel as they fiercely love each other."

"Sounds like us," Sam said. "Hey I never asked, do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"No," Mia answered a momentary sadness seen in her eyes.

Not missing this Sam chose out of respect not to ask.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Mia? "

"Yes," She snapped back to her bubbly self. "It was a tough decision, everything looks so good. But I know what I want."

They ordered and continued talking until their food was brought out and while they enjoyed eating it.

"I'm stuffed, " Mia said.

"I wonder why," Sam teased her."

"Hey I love food get used to it buster."

"I'd like to more than anything," Sam said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized. "It just came out."

"No I'm sorry," Sam refocused. "Hey I guess you have no room for dessert than?"

"Oh I always have room for dessert."

"You and my brother would get a long great. But before we order," Sam got up and extended his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Of course," Mia stood taking his hand."

On the dance floor and in each other's arms they danced under the stars, trying to block out the thought that this might be the last time they ever spend together. No matter what promises might be made between them.

o0o

It was well after midnight when Sam drove Mia home, and walked her up to the front door.

"Thank you Sam for tonight," Mia said taking both his hands. "Dancing under the stars and being with you. It was magical and I'll never forget it."

"Your welcome," Sam said softly. "I'll never forget any of the time we spent together. I wish there was a way..."

"We could have more time together," Mia finished his thought. " Me too. I'd like the chance to surprise you with a special evening like you did me."

"Maybe one day," Sam leaned in to kiss Mia gently one more time before he left. He had to leave before he couldn't. But the kiss quickly grew into a long and passionate one as neither of them wanted this to be goodbye.

Sam feared taking what he already felt for Mia to the level of physical intimacy with no future of even a tomorrow for them. But all that fear evaporated when Mia took his hand, unlocked the door, and led him inside.

o0o

Sam got back to the motel early the next morning. With Dean out probably getting breakfast Sam was happy to avoid that grin his brother would be wearing with him not coming home last night. Deciding to grab a quick shower Sam spotted a note Dean left stuck with his old gum on the bathroom mirror with a big smiley face on it.

Sam couldn't help but smile Dean was if anything consistent and even if he was annoying at times, that constant was a comfort, especially now.

The note said he was at the corner deli getting them breakfast. So Sam showered and then started to pack.

"Hey," Dean entered carrying coffee and a bag of bagels and trying not to grin too much.

"You want to eat or take it to go?" Dean motioned to the food and drink.

"Take it to go,"Sam answered quickly.

Dean nodded in agreement and grabbed his duffel.

"You really like her," Dean asked all teasing pushed aside.

"I do," Sam answered.

Dean had seen the immediate connection between his brother and Mia when they first met. But for Sam to spend the night with her, he had to have strong feelings for her. This was not soulless Sam or Sam addicted to demon blood. This was pure Sam, his Sam, the one that ran deep and who was hurting now.

"Maybe I was wrong," Dean wavered seeing the pain in his brother's eyes.

"No you weren't," Sam replied a little more harshly then he intended.

"Okay," Dean acknowledged softly.

"Sorry, you just might have to lay off the love songs for a while," Sam joked in an unsteady voice.

"I can do that," Dean said. "Whatever you need Sammy. I'm here."

"I know you are." Sam glanced up at him teary eyed. Then grabbing his duffel walked toward the door.

o0o

"Hey, you okay," Dean checked in on Sam after a few more hours of driving.

"Yeah I'm good," Sam answered giving his brother a look of appreciation for his concern.

"Feel like getting something to eat?" Dean glanced over at his brother.

"No, but lets stop I know you're hungry and I'll get a drink."

"You go ahead," Dean said pulling in front of the Sip N Go. "I'll meet you in there, going to fill baby up first."

After using the rest room and picking up an assortment of food items and a drink for Dean and himself. Sam placed everything on the counter and pulled out his wallet to pay. Then checking his jacket pocket for loose change to use, he found something wrapped in paper.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked catching his puzzled expression while adding a few more things for the cashier to tally up.

"Don't know yet," Sam stuffed it back in his jacket as he paid and motioned for his brother to follow.

After they were settled in the car Sam took the item out of his pocket again and unwrapped it. On the end of a silver chain he found an antique key pendant in his hand with a Celtic looking cross at the center of its circular top with markings he's never seen before.

"Whoa that is old and very cool. Where did you get that?"

"I didn't," Sam said flipping the key over to find the image of a man holding something in each hand most likely a saint, Sam felt.

"Whose the dude?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure its St. Benedict as this Celtic looking cross looks like the Saint Benedict Cross. It's the one most used in exorcism. What I don't know is what these markings are on the key. And how it ended up in my jacket pocket."

Sam handed the cross to Dean while he smoothed out the paper to find it included a hand written note. A surprised look followed by a smile appeared on Sam's face.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam took the cross out of Dean's hand and replaced it with the note which Dean read out loud.

__Thank you for a few days of normal. _We do have a lot in common, even what most people don't know exist. Stay safe Sam. Love, Mia_

"Mia's a hunter?" Dean eyes widened.

"Yeah." Sam said sounding as surprised as Dean looked. "And she knew we were hunters."

"Did you suspect?" Dean asked.

"Not a clue," Sam replied.

"Wow!"

"Yeah." Sam added.

"Mia put that in your pocket to help keep you safe. Dean paused looking pleased. " Dam I knew I liked that girl."

Sam smiled, but his eyes teared up.

"Hey," Dean felt helpless, wanting somehow to ease his brother's pain. "There's a chance you two will see each other again."

"Maybe," Sam looked at the note again. _Be safe too Mia._


End file.
